Recreation
by DracoMalfoy's BandNerd
Summary: Recreation is a word we hear everyday, but what does it mean to Draco Malfoy? Where does Hermione come into play?


Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the three characters I used in this story. *tear* They are the property of JK Rowling (duh) so don't sue me!  
  
Rating: R for sexual situations.  
  
||| A/N: I haven't yet decided whether this will be a one-time fling or what. Time will tell. So will my sick, twisted mind... so enjoy!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
~*~ Recreation ~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat at the long, rectangular table in the center of the common room, attempting to do his Advanced Potions homework. All of his teachers were starting to prepare the seventh years for the N.E.W.T.s, which Draco desperately needed to pass. The bad thing was that it left no time for recreation.  
Ahh, yes. Recreation. Recreation meant many things for Draco Malfoy. In the first few years of Hogwarts, it was just making as many people feel miserable as possible. In fourth and fifth year, it was getting as many girls as possible to want him. Last year, sixth year, it took on a different meaning. Sixth year was all about having sex with as many females as possible. Draco got so many girls to have sex with him, it was almost pathetic. But only almost. This year, he was past the sex. Sure, he wouldn't mind having sex, as long as it was with her.  
He thought it would be torture having to share the Head suite with her. And it was. For a while, at least. He started noticing her in a different way around school. Of course she still had the answer to every question, and she was constantly tutoring Potty and the Weasel. He thought for a while that she was just a Mudblood. But, he realized he was so wrong.  
She was beautiful. Absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Unwillingly, he started thinking about her all the time. He wanted her so badly. He could only hope that she wanted him, as well. The main problem was that she was dating Potter. They had been dating since sixth year, much to his dismay.  
Malfoy looked up from his Potions book and his heart rate quickened. Hermione had just walked into the common room, and sat down across from him, looking angelic, but deep in thought. "Hey, Granger."  
"Hi, Malfoy." She bit her lip slightly as she pulled out her favorite romance novel. She was addicted to them. It fascinated her that everything could be so perfect, because the author wanted it to be. She wished her relationship with Harry would go the same way. They had had sex twice, and it ruined everything. She cried a lot because of the way things were now. Until they had sex, she didn't realize that she didn't really love him in that way. But she knew now.  
And then there was Draco. She was shocked that he had gotten so... sexy. She wanted him badly, but knew that it would never happen. She wouldn't let it happen, even if it did start to happen. She was contented just to be friends with him.  
She looked up and saw him watching her. Smiling slightly, she opened her book and began to read it, blocking out her surroundings.  
Draco watched her read for a few minutes before asking her the question he'd been dying to ask. "What's the deal with those romance books of yours? Why do you like them so much?" Draco suddenly became full of a desire that he could neither explain nor restrain.  
Hermione looked up at him, questioningly. "I don't know. They're interesting," she said as Draco got up and moved to her side of the table, sitting next to her on the bench. They were just barely touching. "They can let you be someone else." He moved a little closer. Their legs were touching. Hermione's voice shook a little as she continued. "They let you forget everything that's going on around you. School. Friends." Draco placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head towards his. "Even, well, Harry," she said, standing up.  
Draco was quick to follow her. Hermione backed away slowly, fearful, but did not look away from Draco. Draco quickly closed the space between them, making Hermione gasp audibly. Before she could utter a word, he kissed her. It was just a small kiss, but it was full of a passion that his kisses normally wouldn't possess.  
He broke the kiss before she could respond, afraid that she would get mad. They locked eyes briefly before she kissed him back, returning the passion that Draco gave her.  
Draco gently opened her lips with his tongue, and slowly explored the inside of her mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other in a passionate dance, once that excited them both.  
His hand slowly caressed her back as the other played with her hair. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
Without warning, Draco pulled away and turned silently away from her. He dashed into his bedroom, and closed the door. He flung off his shirt as he hurled himself onto the bed, face down.  
He felt stupid, and undeniably sad. He could never truly have Hermione. She was with Potter, and there was nothing he could do to get her. He didn't even understand why he cared so much about her. But, he did.  
His door opened slowly, and he heard Hermione enter. He listened intently as she cautiously walked to his bed and sat down. After a minute, he felt her hands on his back, massaging it. "Why did you leave?" She sounded hurt.  
"You're with Potter," he said simply. Fully expecting the beautiful brunette to leave, he was surprised when she replied.  
"I want to forget about him tonight. I don't really love him. I don't even want him," she said, kissing his neck. He tried his hardest not to moan as she said, "I want you."  
Draco sat stunned for a second, then turned himself over.  
Hermione pulled her face away from his neck and sat up. She then climbed on top of him and quickly put her hair up. Draco laughed and said, "Hurry up and kiss me, then." Hermione smirked slightly, but obliged quickly.  
Draco's heart leapt as her tongue fluttered into his mouth. The passion in the kiss was amazing. His hands slowly traveled up her back and found their way inside her tank top.  
Hermione shivered slightly when he did this, but didn't stop him when he slid her shirt off, revealing a lacy, black bra. "Nice," he said, unclasping it and letting her breasts free of their prison. He admired them with both his eyes and his hands. They were sort of small, but, to him, they looked- and felt- perfect.  
Hermione slowly slid off of Draco, and lay next to him. He turned red slightly, realizing how aroused he was by the girl. It was more so than any other girl he had ever been with. At the same time, she was a very different girl.  
He rolled on top of her, and started to kiss her neck. His hand traveled up to her breast and started to massage it gently, letting her nub get harder from his movements. He let his kisses make their way down to her breast. She took a sharp breath as he flicked his tongue over her nub, and she could feel herself getting wetter. She was blown away by how well he knew what made her wet, and was doing this constantly.  
She started moaning as he sucked her nipple harder, biting her nub and flicking his tongue over it randomly. The way his mouth was moving turned her on so completely she could lose herself in the rhythm. She started sliding her skirt off, wanting to give herself the orgasm that she so badly craved.  
Draco, seeing her do this, snatched her hands away and stopped sucking her breast. He planted his lips on hers, and lost himself again in her sweet lips.  
Hermione broke the kiss and her mouth kiss all over his chest, slowly moving towards his waistband. She quickly unbuttoned the pants and slid them off, letting her hand snake inside of the boxers.  
She kissed him again as her hand wrapped around his member, caressing it gently. She started to pump it and he moaned, amazed at how skilled she was at this.  
She laughed as he started fondling her breasts again, and stopped pumping his cock when he bit her neck, leaving a mark. He kissed her again, but stopped and whispered, "Hermione, are you sure you want to go any further? Because, unless we stop now, I'm not going to be able to."  
She nodded, and he smiled. He kissed her again. He was so turned on now it physically hurt him. He quickly slid her skirt the rest of the way off, revealing a matching black thong. He moved her panties around, letting them rub her in the right places. She sighed lustfully, and he slid the panties off, revealing her glory in all its wetness. He rubbed his finger up and down her fold, before sliding it inside of her. She moaned lightly, and he began to slide it in and out of her, slowly at first, then faster as she moaned louder.  
He pulled out his finger and licked it. Her juices tasted sweet. He kissed her again, and she climbed on top of him and started riding him.  
He placed his hands on her waist and they started moving together, lost in the rhythm. He moaned as he felt her soak through his boxers.  
She moaned, and he rolled so he was on top. He started kissing her stomach again, and she sighed.  
Once he stopped, she slid his boxers off. "Are you positive you want to do this?"  
He watched her face darken, as if she was afraid. She sat silently for a moment, then nodded.  
Without once thinking of protection he slowly opened her legs. Hermione's eyes grew wide. Draco had figured that her and Potter had shagged before, but it was obvious that he was wrong.  
He slowly and carefully slid the head of his penis inside of her, pushing in gently. Hermione's eyes were watering, and she bit her lip. Her face was contorted in pain, but she smiled when Draco looked into her eyes.  
Draco pushed in a bit more, and pulled out. He continued this until he was all the way in. Hermione gasped in pain as her cherry ruptured. He started pulling out and thrust back in, slowly at first, and quicker as she started to enjoy it.  
She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him deeper inside of her. They moved together, moaning, and sweating.  
Draco could feel Hermione's walls vibrating as she had her first orgasm, and he had to bite his lip hard to not have one himself. She screamed out his name, panting in the pain and pleasure that he had caused.  
He slowed their rhythm down to a steady crawl, and Hermione felt herself building up again. He pumped harder and harder, moaning at how amazing she was. She moved with him, urging him to go in deeper, until she felt herself at the brink of another orgasm. He felt it as well, and pushed in as far as he could, and he came as he felt her do the same again. He folded himself gently on top of her, smiling in awe of the bookworm.  
He pulled out of her, and starting tracing circles around her breast. She kissed him, and he felt the smile that played on her lips.  
Completely drained by the activity, Hermione fell asleep quickly, amazed at how happy she was to be falling asleep in Draco's arms.  
As Draco nestled his head on her chest, he smiled again, genuinely happy to be falling asleep next to the girl he once called Mudblood.  
He had one final thought before he let himself fall into the perfect abyss he called sleep.  
This time, it wasn't just recreation.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ok, well here's the story. I don't know whether to go on with it or not. Please review. (No flames, please. This is my first, well, sex scene.)  
  
**Liz** 


End file.
